Primer Encuentro
by rinaloid
Summary: Miku es una chica de 16 años que vive con sus padres y hermano mayor adoptivo Mikuo, un dia su madre le dice que el hijo de una muy buena amiga ira a vivir con ellos, ¿como se llevara Miku con el o ella?...
1. Primer encuentro

**Hola a todos, los personajes vocaloid que uso en esta historia no son mios sino de _Yamaha Corporation,_ repitó no son mios :'D!, por cierto muchas gracias a __****SessKagome and Shade Shaw por aconsejarme ^^!(lamento los inconvenientes) , y sin mas espero que les guste y disfruten el fic, Muchas gracias por leer :D!.**

Esta historia comienza cuando tenía 6 años mi amigo de la infancia you (no es el nombre verdadero es un apodo) se me declaro yo lo rechace porque nos cambiábamos de ciudad.

Diez años después una mañana cuando iba entrando al primer día de instituto me tropecé pero cuando casi me caigo un chico me agarro y gracias a eso no me caí, me pregunta -¿estás bien?- Lo mire y quede sin palabras y cuando me recupere del shock , le dije: -si estoy bien gracias- toda roja por el espectáculo todos mirándonos.

Él se fue, yo quede sin habla porque fue muy caballero eso no se ve seguido. Cuando iba entrando al salón de clases lo vi a él, me senté junto a él porque era el único asiento libre de inmediato las chicas lo rodearon, Mientras me fijaba en eso vi a aparecer a mis amigas Luka y Meiko:

-¡Mikuuuu! Otra vez juntas en la clase- decía una chica de un hermoso y largo cabello rosa.

-¡Luka! ¡Genial! ¡Estamos en la misma clase!- decía feliz Miku.

-¡Hey! No se olviden de mi- decía una peli café haciendo puchero.

-¡Lo siento Meiko!- decían Miku y Luka mientras se les caía una gotita de sudor al estilo anime.

-Oye el chico nuevo es muy callado las chicas ya le pusieron el ojo- Decía Luka con un tono pícaro.

- Si nos damos cuenta jeje – Decían Meiko y Miku mientras les caía una gotita al estilo anime.

En mi mente seguía una duda, asi que me di vuelta hacia el lado del chico de hace un rato y le dije:

-¡Oye!, chico nuevo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunte algo nerviosa.

-Mi nombre es Len Kagamine ¿ y el tuyo?- me dijo mostrándome una leve sonrisa.

-Yo me llamo Miku Hatsune,¡ah!.. de nuevo gracias por lo de hace poco-dije mostrándole una sonrisa.

-De nada- dijo para luego seguir en lo suyo.

-Oye Miku y ¿Cómo está tu hermano Mikuo?-Pregunto Meiko con un leve sonrojo.

-Si ¿Cómo está ?,¡aaaah! Están lindo-Dijo Luka mientras intentaba secarse la baba que estaba cayendo.

-está bien pero en otro salón gracias a Dios- Dije aliviada y con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por qué gracias a dios? –Dijo Luka con cara de póker face- Si están Lindo y tierno- seguía diciendo mientras otra vez su baba iba cayendo.

-Quizás contigo, pero conmigo es un demonio –Dije mientras soltaba lagrimitas sobreactuadas.

Nuestra plática fue interrumpida cuando llego el profesor y nos dijo: - chicos a sus lugares-.

El día pasó como cualquier primer día hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, me choque con Len y me caí. El como siempre iba arrancando de las chicas me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo cuando las perdimos de vista llegamos a la terraza yo iba con mi obento pero él ,no tenía nada yo le pregunte:

-¿Y tú comida?- pregunte curiosa.

-No alcance a comprar con la multitud que me seguía- dijo mientras le gruñía el estómago.

-Jijiji-no aguante mas-¡HaHaHaHaHaHa! –Dije secándome las lagrimitas- ¿quieres del mío?.. mi madre siempre me hace de más.

-Mmmmm–dijo mirándome con un leve sonrojo y haciendo pucheros-…..bueno gracias –dijo finalmente sonrojado.

-De nada – dije sonriéndole

-Miku gracias- me dio una leve sonrisa.

Cuando termino de comer se fue no hablo casi nada antes que saliera llego Kaito, me saludo yo me puse roja porque él me gusta, Len lo miro como con cara de celos y se fue .

-Miku tengo algo que pedirte,¿Me ayudas con la tarea de matemática?-Dijo tiernamente mientras sonreía.

-Si está bien-Dije sonrojándome pero intente disimularlo.

Luego de eso sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de la hora del almuerzo. Al terminar la clase mi madre me llama y me dice que un chico hijo de una muy buena amiga de mi madre iba a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo, cuando llegue a casa me fui directamente al baño a bañarme cuando me estaba sacándome la polera (blusa, camisa, etc) alguien abre la puerta era Len.

Yo me cubro y grito el cierra la puerta se apoya en la puerta y se sonroja, me vestí y Salí muy apurada y le pregunte:

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunte confundida y sonrojada a mas no poder.

-Pues yo vivo aquí desde ahora- dijo Len con un leve sonrojo.

-aaah… así que tú eres el hijo de una amiga de mi mama que se va quedar un tiempo, pero oye eso no te da ningún derecho para entrar sin tocar-dije mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada.

- lo sé y disculpa pero nadie quisiera ver ese pecho plano que tienes-Sonrió con malicia e indiferencia.

-¡¿qué has dicho?!-Pregunte mientras los dos nos mirábamos con rayos en los ojos- y no soy tan plana- dije haciendo pucheros.

-valla ya se conocieron – dijo una cariñosa mujer que es mi madre.

-si por desgracia-dije enfadada- me voy a mi cuarto.

-Miku muéstrale su cuarto a Len por favor, es que estoy muy ocupada,¡ah! y Mikuo no llega hasta en dos días se fue a quedar a la casa de un amigo-dijo mi madre sonriéndonos para luego irse.

-está bien-dije resignada - ahí está el cuarto yo me largo – dije con mala gana y con una vena hinchada en la frente.

-Si puedes retirarte señorita pecho plano jijijiji-Dijo sonriéndome con malicia y con voz victoriosa.

-con voz de ultra tumba-¿qué dijiste? ya era raro de que fueras tan caballeroso –dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

-nada, no he dicho nada – dijo con tono de superioridad e intentando aguantarse las ganas de reír.

A la mañana siguiente no sonó el despertador, yo logre despertar porque Meiko me manda un e-mail al celular y ahí veo la hora y eran 07:45 tenia 20 minutos para no llegar tarde y el colegio queda muy lejos me vestí como flash agarre todo rápido y casi se me queda el obento vi a Len salir y le pregunte:

-¿Has visto mi despertador?- dije mientras intentaba alcanzarle el paso.

-Sip, si lo vi, yo lo tome prestado por que el mío se rompió en la mudanza y cuando entre a tu cuarto ufffff que roncabas, por culpa de eso tuve que colocarme tapones para los oídos porque no podía dormir –Dijo con un tono de burla.

-Aahh así que fuiste tú-Dije con una mirada incriminadora poniendo una sonrisa macabra que asustaba hasta al mismo demonio- ¿con la autorización de quien lo tomaste?..¡Ah! y yo no ronco-Dije haciendo pucheros.

-mmm…-Tosió un poco para poner voz de superioridad - con la mía es obvio , y si roncas- dijo sacándome la lengua.

-¡Aaaah! Quiero patearte el trasero-Dije con una vena inflada en mi frente- pero mejor corre que vamos tarde idiota ¡ Ah! y no ronco – dije sacando mi lengua.

-¡Mikuuu! – Nos dimos vuelta y vimos correr a Kaito hacia nosotros-Hola ¿también vais tarde? –dijo sonriéndonos.

-Sip, ¿y tú por qué vas tarde?- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ahh les cuento….es que la tentación me gano y no pude resistir de comer un helado cuando iba a probarlo me tropecé y se me cayó y no pude comerlo y me di cuenta de que iba tarde así que no pude comprar otro –Dijo Kaito sacando de su billetera una foto de helado mientras lloraba- y Uds. ¿Por Qué van tarde?

-Eso es porque…vivimos juntos por desgracia-Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Aaaaah! así que era por e-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?-Dijo para luego desmayarse.

-¡Ah kaito!- Dije preocupada.

-¡OMG! se murió el chiflado por el helado-Dijo sonriendo para luego empezar a Rezar.

-Idiota solo se desmayó – Dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Tks,¿solo eso?-dijo con cara de desilusión-.. Que aburrido- dijo para luego patear una piedra.

-sádico...(continuara)~


	2. Nuevos encuentros

******Hola a todos, los personajes vocaloid que uso en esta historia NO SON MIOS SINO DE YAMAHA CORPORATION********_,_ REPITÓ NO SON MIOS! :'D!****__**** y sin mas espero que les guste y disfruten el fic, Muchas gracias por leer :D!.**

**N/A: Queria decirles que lo que esta dentro de ** son los pensamientos ejemplo: -*Tengo mucho sueño*-pensó rina para luego acostarse en su cama.**

** los pongo para que asi no se confundan tanto owo/**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

-Sádico, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?-Pregunte fulminándolo con la mirada- *pero se ve tan lindo durmiendo*-Pensé mientras se me caía la baba.

-Es que tirádote así parece muerto hasta las patas-Dijo haciendo puchero-*y además es que a ese chico lo aborrezco con toda el alma…ah oye no te acerques tanto*-Pensó Len.

-*¡ahhh!...es tan lindo mirarlo de cerca jiji*-Pensé pero de repente Siento que alguien me tira para atrás.

-¡OMG!no imaginaba que Miku fuera una pervertida jojo~ así que tratando de besarlo jiji – me dijo Len mientras sonreí pícaramente.

- Me puse nerviosa y dije- No, espera no soy ninguna pervertida es que …me …di … cuenta de que tiene un pequeño lunar en el labio superior que ni se nota-Dije mientras sudaba frio- *uff me salve*-pensé.

- Oh.. es verdad, pero el problema ahora es… ¿Cómo lo despertamos?-Pregunto Len mientras se acercaba para ver el lunar de Kaito.

-mmmm….¡YA SE! … ¡Kaito un helado mega gigante de vainilla y chocolate tu favorito!-Grite en el oído de Kaito para que este despertara.

-Abre los ojos y mira para todos lados- ¡¿Dónde, DONDE?!-Decía Kaito con brillos en los ojos.

-¡Uf! ¡Al fin! menos mal ya despertó –Dijimos Len y yo al mismo tiempo mientas se nos caía una gota al estilo anime.

-Bueno, ya apurémonos que vamos tarde por tu culpa Kaito- Dije mientras apuntaba a Kaito con el dedo.

-¡¿Eh?!, ¿y el helado dónde está? –Decía haciendo pucheros- ¡Ah! es verdad vamos, lo siento chicos ya vamos-Dijo levantándose del piso.

-Etto…Pues el helado era falso era para que despertaras y sirvió –Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo con algo de culpa mientras empezábamos a correr.

-ah…. ok ..Entiendo -Decía Kaito Con el corazón roto y chillando, empezando a correr.

Cuando mire el reloj quedaban 2 minutos antes de que cerraran la puerta para entrar al colegio los tres nos pusimos a correr como flash cosa que hacía que ni se nos vieran los pies al correr apuesto que eso se veía divertido, menos mal que el encargado de cerrar había ido al baño y cerró la puerta 10 minutos tarde oímos por ahí que esta con indigestión por comer mariscos pasados de fecha que le dieron en un restaurant lujoso y de fama. Cuando entramos al salón el profe no estaba porque también estaba con indigestión por lo mismo del encargado también escuchamos que a todo los profes les paso lo mismo porque fueron a comer a un restaurant por el cumpleaños 43 del profe de química así que tuvieron que suspender las clases por el día e irnos a casa cuando íbamos de camino a casa Len me dice:

-Con tanto esfuerzo que hicimos por llegar a tiempo y pasa eso que tragedia y que rabia- Dijo Len mientras refunfuñaba.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo aunque tienes razó- no alcance a terminar la frase ya que me había resbalado con una cascara de plátano que había en el suelo y no había visto.

-¡mikuuu!-Grito Len atrapándome provocando que cayera encima de él dándole un pequeño beso.

-lo….s-siento m-mucho Len- Dije Toda roja y tartamudeando.

-…- Len esta shockeado y todo rojo.

-¿len?, ¿Len?, ¿Estas bien?,¿peso mucho?- Dije mientras le pasaba mi mano por delante de sus ojos arriba y abajo.

-¿Eh? Ah.. no pasa nada.. es que me sorprendí nada más y si, ¡pesas un montón párate! –Gritaba Len Sonrojado.

-Se nota que estas bien- Dije mienntras suspiraba y me paraba- ¡Ah! no peso tanto –Dije fulminándolo con la mirada igual como si tuviéramos rayos en los ojos.

-¡Mikuuuuuuuu!-Grito una voz familiar.

-¿Eh? ..¿Mikuo?, ¡Mikuoo!- Corrí a abrazarlo.

-Con voz de ángel- ¡Miku! …-Con voz de demonio y pellizcándole las mejillas- no me abraces cuando quieras ¡B-A-K-A! –decía Mikuo mientas jugaba con mis mejillas como si fueran algo elástico.

-¡lo siento no lo vuelvo hacer!-Dije chillando sobreactuadamente.

-cof cof – Tosió Len- siento interrumpir esta emotiva reunión pero Miku. ¿Quién es el?- Pregunto curioso.

-¡Ah! Lo siento él es mi herman- iba a decir cuando fui interrumpida.

-Soy su hermano mayor, Mikuo Hatsune, tenemos rostro similar pero no tenemos relación de sangre me adoptaron cuando miku y yo teníamos 7 años y por eso no te la entregare tan fácil se ven a distancia tus intenciones-

- ¡mikuoo! ¡Hermano baka! No hables estupideces por favor-dije toda roja por lo antes dicho por mi oni-san.

-N-No hables estupideces idiota- Dijo Len mientras estaba más rojo que tomate.

Cuando llegamos a casa por ahí como las 12:15 estaba mi madre y padre y una chica, pero de pronto mi madre dice:

-Miku ella es Rin kagamine la hermana de le- cuando también fu interrumpida.

-hola soy Rin kagamine hermana mayor de Len tenemos rostro similar pero no tenemos relación de sangre me adoptaron cuando Len y yo teníamos 8 años y no se lo entregare a cualquiera. Gusto en conocerte Miku- Termino diciendo para luego estirarme la mano.

-El gusto es mio – Dije sonriendo para luego estrecharle la mano, cuando eso paso un escalofrió paso por mi espalda.

Continuara~

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**N/A: Por si alguna persona no sabes lo que significan estas palabras Baka y oni-san, aqui les dejo su significado :'D**

**Baka: Idiota.**

**Oni-san: Hermano mayor.**


	3. Nuestra historia

******Hola a todos, los personajes vocaloid que uso en esta historia NO SON MIOS SINO DE YAMAHA CORPORATION********_,_ REPITÓ NO SON MIOS! :'D!****__**** y sin mas espero que les guste y disfruten el fic, Muchas gracias por leer :D!.**

******__********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

-Miku tendrás que compartir tu cuarto con Rin porque no hay más cuartos y una jovencita decente no debe dormir en el mismo cuarto que un chico porque tal vez que pase entre dos jóvenes ¿Qué piensas Miku?-preguntaba mi madre.

-*¿Qué habrá sido el escalofrió que sentí? me da mala espina tendré que tener cuidado con Rin aunque es tan linda, pero a veces las apariencias engañan y si es hermana de Len debe tener el mismo temperamento que él , mejor me comporto normal para que no piense que sospecho de ella*-Pensé para luego responderle a mi madre-… mamá ..¿Qué piensas en estos días por el amor de dios? –dije mientas se me caía una gotita al estilo anime- y si sería un placer compartir el mismo cuarto contigo Rin.

-¡Miku!Espero que nos llevemos bien, ¿te parece ? -Dijo Rin sonriendo con una sonrisa que asustaba hasta al mismo demonio.

-¡por supuesto Rin!- me deje llevar y por el miedo contrataque con la mirada.

-Nos alegra que se lleven tan bien-Decían mis padres sonriendo.

-Bueno chicos lo que le decía a mi esposa antes de que todos llegaran es que estaré en unos viajes de negocio al extranjero como un mes así pórtense bien con mi currucumina-Dijo mi padre para luego besar a mamá en los labios.

-¡Papá genial por ti! ¡Todo tu esfuerzo dio fruto al fin! pero que pasa con ¿eso de currucumina?- Dijimos felices y desconcertados Mikuo y yo.

-Gracias chicos, bueno yo me voy a dormir que mi vuelo es a las ocho pm ¿ok? Y currucumina es de cariño por que la amo cosa que aún no entienden Uds. parece –Al finalizar de decir eso mi padre beso a mi madre y subió a su alcoba.

-¡Ok!-dijimos al unísono para luego pensar.- *estamos en la edad de entenderlo*-mientras se les caía una gotita al estilo anime.

Después esa tarde fue lo más aburrido posible Mikuo salió con sus amigos y Rin acompaño a mi mamá al súper mercado quedando en la casa Len, mi papá (dormido) y yo.

Yo estaba mandándole un e-mail a Meiko y Luka cuando Len me invito a dar una vuelta, como estaba aburrida fui, en el paseo había un silencio extremo cuando de repente Len dice algo:

-Miku espero que te lleves bien con mi hermana, ella no es una persona muy buena para hacer amigos y siempre la molestaban cuando pequeña y yo siempre la defendía por eso es que tal vez tiene un complejo de hermano ,su único amigo fui yo pero tal vez, creo que contigo va hacer diferente porque fue la primera vez que la vi sonreír así esa fue su mejor sonrisa en años mostrándosela a un extraño mi niña va creciendo sniff sniff-Dijo mientras chillaba actuadamente- le entra pánico y cada vez sonríe así por eso trátala bien por favor- Dijo mostrándome una sonrisa tan bella que parecía de un ángel celestial.

-s-si por supuesto- Evite su mirada toda roja- *así que por eso sonrió así yo pensé que quería guerra, lamento a verle echado guerra con los ojos que historia tan triste uwaa*-Pensé mientras chillaba interiormente- *pero ese escalofrió no fue normal* -Pensé.

-Miku ¿qué tienes? tu cara esta roja ,¿tienes fiebre?-dijo acercándose cada vez más y provocando que me sonroje aún más.

-….- se me fue el alma: casi muero por tanto que me latía el corazón-*no estoy acostumbrada tener chicos tan cerca*-pensé para excusar mi acción.

-¡Miku! ¿Estás bien? -dijo Len preocupado.

-S-s-si- Tartamudee.

-Menos mal que estas bien-me sonrió.

-G-gracias por preocuparte-Dije sonriéndole- *aunque siente que esto ya ha ocurrido esto alguna vez en el pasado…. Ah! sí fue una vez que tenía fiebre y you hizo lo mismo que Len para ver si tenía fiebre y yo me sonroje aún más jajajajaa que recuerdos*-Pensé- Len sabes creo que no eres tan mala persona –dije sonriéndole.

-¡Oye yo nunca fui mala persona!-Dijo gruñéndome mientras me hacía pucheros-...¿pero por qué ese tema tan de repente?

-jeje por nada es que creo que me agradas más de cómo antes eso es todo y que me recordaste a mi primer amor por una acción tuya-le sonreí.

-mmm si …volvamos que se hace tarde-dijo apresurando el paso.

-si tienes razón –dije eso e intente seguirle el paso.

Después cuando volvimos la cena estaba hecha comimos sushi con en salada de puerros la en salada favorita de la familia Hatsune y de postre…nada cuando llegaron las ocho pm papá se fue todos nos despedimos de él y se fue, le pedí a mi mamá que me despertara temprano porque me iba unir al club de natación todos los años hacen lo mismo todos los clubes para reunir más gente por eso.

A la mañana siguiente mi mamá me despertó a las 07:00 porque ese día las clases empezaban a las 10:00 porque iban reunir miembros hasta las 09:30 y el tiempo restante hasta las 10:00 para que los alumnos entraran a clase pero sin querer despertó a rin y dijo:

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunto Rin bostezando.

-Perdón por despertarte son las 07:00y el jaleo es porque me quiero unir al club de natación y me voy temprano hoy por esa razón-

-¡Espera¡ ¡¿Natación?! Wow ,¿te puedo acompañar yo?, también me quiero unir así de paso me enseñas el colegio, ya que hoy es mi primer día en ese colegio, ¿te parece bien? –Dijo Rin para luego sonreírme encantadoramente.

-S-si sería un placer, me alegro por primera vez que me sonríes así –reí mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa que según papá derretiría a muchos.

-E-en serio debe ser porque me estoy acostumbrando contigo jeje ¿podemos llevar a Len y Mikuo? es que ir dos señoritas solas tan temprano es peligroso-

-Si tienes razón, buen punto, vamos a preguntarles entonces-dije levantándome mientras Rin hacia lo mismo-

Cuando fuimos a despertar a Len, tenía una carita tan linda durmiendo, pero ¡OJO! solo durmiendo porque cuando está despierto parece demonio. Cuando lo despertamos y le dijimos para que era nos dijo:

-Solo por eso me despiertan tan temprano acaso no saben ¿qué hora e-? -Intento decir pero fue interrumpido.

-Con voz de ultra tumba- Len ¿vas a ir o no?, o ¿quieres que le diga a todos sobre tus grandes secretos ocultos?, ¿Quieres eso?-Dijo Rin con una sonrisa macabra.

-Con voz inocente- ¡si voy a ir Rin-sama! será un gran placer-Sonrió nervioso- *si no voy estoy frito Rin malvada me las pagaras* -Pensó Len- pero hablaron de ¿natación?-Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes.

-Con tono de superioridad- Len me alegro por tu sabia decisión -con tono normal- sip Mi-chan y yo nos vamos a unir-dijo Rin sonriéndole a su hermano.

- Yo también me uno ,a los kagamine nos encanta la natación ¿verdad Rin?-Sonrió Len.

-Sip, nos fascina- Dijo Rin con sus ojitos llenos de brillo.

-*Rin da miedo entiendo por qué Len le hace caso*-Pensé mientras me daban escalofríos- … bueno ahora a despertar a Mikuo, ¡chicos defiéndanme me va a asesinar!, y si muero mi último deseo es que… me lleven puerros en vez de flores ¿ok?-Dije con total confianza.

-Ok entendemos-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo la pose de soldados cuando recibían una orden-*pobre Miku pero exagero con lo de los puerros eso casi me mata de la risa pffft…..jajajajajjaja*-Pensaron los Kagamine.

-Mikuo despierta por favor tengo que hablar contigo- le decía a mi hermano mientras lo movía para que despertase.

-¿Qué hora es? Y ¿Qué quieres?- Decía aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Etto...Son las 07:15 y quiero que nos acompañes para que vayamos al colegio por las inscripciones de los clubes, nos vamos a unir al de natación, ¿nos acompañas para no ir los tres solos? y de paso te unes al club de karate ¿no te parece bien?- dije nerviosa.

-¿Ja? Solo para eso me despiertas?, todos los días despierto a las 07:30 y otra cosa tu idea está mal no me voy a unir a ningún club- dijo pellizcándome las mejillas.

Puse una mirada tierna, llena de lagrimitas y voz inocente-Ne, hermano por favor acompañamos-Dije lo más Loli posible.

-*Eso hace sonrojar a cualquiera*-pensaron Mikuo, Rin y Len aguantándose un derrame nasal.

-B-bueno voy –Dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-¡Yaay Mikuo va!-Dije bailando- *sabía que eso funcionaria buajajjaja a Rin lo oculto, a mí lo tierno*-Pensé- pero ¿Por qué no te unirás a ninguno?-

-Eso es porque…

Continuara~


	4. Clubes

**Hola a todos, los personajes vocaloid que uso en esta historia NO SON MIOS SINO DE YAMAHA CORPORATION********_,_ REPITÓ NO SON MIOS! :'D!****__**** y sin mas espero que les guste y disfruten el fic, Muchas gracias por leer :D!.**

**********N/A: Queria informarles que subire Cap todos los viernes :'D!, Gracias por el review que recibe *u*!, y sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo.**

******_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

-Eso es porque…buscare un trabajo de medio tiempo-Dijo Mikuo levantándose de su cama.

-Pfft HaHaHa! si como no ,eso no te lo cree ni el papa, mentiroso –dije con cara de póker face.

-HaHaHa me pillaste en realidad me uniré al club de karate otra vez pero iba a ir las 08:00-dijo agitándose el cabello.

-*Con razón no le cree nada*-Pensaron Len y Rin mientras les caía una gotita al estilo anime- HaHa-

Cuando llegamos al colegio nos registramos de los primeros en el club de natación, Mikuo también tuvo la misma suerte en registrarse en el club de karate cuando hicieron la primera práctica en el club de karate las del curso de Mikuo gritaban- "kyaaaa Mikuo eres el mejor"- o "Mikuo eres tan sexi"- poquito más y lo violaban con la mirada o cosas así, Mikuo fue genial los derroto a todos hasta al capitán dijeron que era el mejor nuevo de todos los tiempos. Cuando yo competí con una superior yo gane y varios chicos de mi clase gritaban- "wow miku eres la mejor en traje de baño" -hasta que Len dice:

-cállense que la desconcentran idiotas-Decía serio.

-Lo siento no pensábamos de ese modo-Decía un chico desconocido.

-Seguro que ni piensan…naah es mentira que bueno que reflexionaron –Dijo sonriendo tan lindo que derretiría a cualquiera.

-Len si fueras mujer no me importaría ir tras de ti –Dijeron 5 chicos al mismo tiempo embobados.

-Cállense idiotas pervertidos-Gritaba Len rojo de la vergüenza mientras las fujoshis disfrutaban del comportamiento del rubio.

Después de eso los chicos le pidieron a Len disculpas y se fueron gracias a eso tuve mucha concentración y les gane a todos. Cuando vi a Len y rin nadar era una nado hermoso, ellos también les ganaron a todos y algunos chicos gritaban- "chica len femenina que sexy" -y las chicas "Len eres tan lindo te amamos"-, entre los nuevos yo fui la primera, Len el segundo y rin la tercera y entre otros. Kaito se unió al club de cocina le fascina cocinar, Luka al club de kendo y Meiko al de karate sé que van a pensar que lo hizo por Mikuo pero no, ella es una mujer que ama ese deporte y es muy fuerte una vez derroto a 99 hombres iban a ser 100 pero ese 100 la derroto ese 100 era Mikuo desde entonces siempre lo ha querido vencer. Este mismo día el profesor dijo:

-Chicos les presento a sus dos compañeros nuevos por favor preséntense.-

-Hola soy Rin Kagamine hermana mayor de Len mucho gusto en conocerlos- Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia -* sonríe piensa que le sonríes a Len y Miku*-pensó Rin- trátenme bien- Finalizo mostrándoles una tierna sonrisa.

-*Que linda no podemos ir tras Len pero si tras ella yaay*-Pensaron todos los chicos del curso menos Len.

-Hola soy Gackupoid kamui o como muchos me llaman Gackupo gusto en conocerlos-Dijo mostrando una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-Rin siéntate atrás de Miku, Gackupo siéntate al lado de Luka bueno sigamos con la clase-Decía el profesor empezando a apuntar unos ejercicios de matemáticas.

-Hola mucho gusto ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el chico de pelo morado llamado Gackupo.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste al profesor? soy Luka, Luka Megurine-dijo cortante- *odio a los chicos que son mujeriegos Hmph* -pensó Luka

-….. *esta chica es interesante creo me la pasare bien en este instituto aunque creo que me odia *-Pensó Gackupo mientras chillaba en su interior.

Ese día fue muy tranquilo y nos tocó los ramos que más amo inglés, historia, matemáticas y casi química porque el profesor sigue enfermó que aburrido, cuando la profesora de inglés dijo las notas del examen sorpresa que nos habían hecho el primer día de clase para ver que había que repasar dicto las notas y dijo:

-La nota más alta es de 100 puntos por Miku, le sigue Luka y Meiko con 97 puntos Kaito 96 puntos, bla bla bla bla (etc.) y Len con 40 puntos…bueno eso es todo Miku como tu tuviste la mayor nota, ¿puedes ayudar a Len a estudiar? tu eres la mejor del curso así que ¿puedes hacerlo? Es que dentro de una semana esta misma materia que voy a pasar ira en un examen ¿puedes?-Pregunto La profesora de ingles.

-: …*maldición porque tengo que hacer esto si Kaito fuera malo en inglés-suspire- pero si lo pienso de un lado puede ser ventajoso no tengo más remedio que….*profesora lo hare pero no prometo nada de que aprenda y le vaya bien, ¿está bien? Yo solo le ayudare a estudiar- dije sin ganas.

-Está bien comprendo tan solo que ha mis alumnos le vaya bien me conformo por otro lado Rin y Gackupo tengan sus exámenes como vienen llegando hoy, tienen media hora para responderlo-Dijo la profe pasándoles el examen.

La profesora siguió pasando la materia pasaron 15 minutos y terminaron de contestar el examen y la profesora los reviso y dijo:

-Rin 99 puntos y Gackupo 50 mmmm…¡ah! ¡Ya sé! Luka enséñale a Gackupo-Dijo la profesora.

Continuara~


	5. ¿Eres You?

**Hola a todos, los personajes vocaloid que uso en esta historia NO SON MIOS SINO DE YAMAHA CORPORATION********_,_ REPITÓ NO SON MIOS! :'D!****__**** y sin mas espero que les guste y disfruten el fic, Muchas gracias por leer :D!.**

**********_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

-Me niego a enseñarle a ese idiota-Dijo Fríamente Luka.

-*Y yo… ¿Qué le hice para que me odie? *-Pensó Gackupo mientras chillaba internamente.

-Con voz de ultra tumba - ¿No escucharas la orden de tu hermana mayor? -con voz de superioridad- o quieres que les cuente la vez que te m—decía la profesora de inglés mientras fue interrumpida.

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Lo hare pero no hables cosas privadas One-san!-Dijo toda sonrojada Luka-*idiota*-Pensó para sí misma de su hermana.

Nota: A lo que la hermana de Luka quería decir era la vez que la mandaron a la punta del cerro cuando se declaró aun superior en secundaria y Luka creyó que era la vez en que mojo la cama.

-*Wow la profe da miedo mejor no hago nada para que se enoje….¡ah! Todos estamos temblando que miedo*-Pensó todo el curso mientras temblaban.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo yo estaba buscando a Len por que se le olvido el almuerzo cuando de repente se siente una bulla como si una manada de rinocerontes corriera y si, ahí estaba Len arrancando de las chicas cuando iban acercándose a mi Len me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo como flash, otra vez llegamos a la azotea menos mal que llevaba mi almuerzo y yo le digo a Len:

-Len toma en la mañana se te olvido el almuerzo jaja-dije entregándole su comida.

-¡Ah! ¡Gracias!-Dijo sonriéndome y sacando algo de su bolsillo- toma es un jugo de puerro, yo compre uno de plátano para mí, esto es por compartir tu almuerzo conmigo la vez pasada-dijo Len pasándome el jugo y sonriéndome.

-De nada y gracias…¡Ah! sobre que te enseñe ingles empezamos mañana en la hora del almuerzo-dije empezando a comer.

-De nada, ok entiendo, mañana traeré todo lo necesario-dijo empezando a comer también.

Estuvimos conversando mucho y nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos muchas cosas en común estar con él es divertido pero no entiendo porque lo hayo tan parecido a You, cuando pienso en el me dan ganas de volver a verlo.

…: Media hora después:….

-Bueno gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa, bueno me voy quedan 15 minutos de descanso así que ¿no vienes conmigo?-me pregunto Len parándose.

-No me quedo un rato más el viento está fresco y se siente genial así que ve nomas yo me quedo-

-Bueno me voy no me extrañes amor~-Dijo canturreando y guiñándome el ojo provocándome un leve sonrojo.

-¿y quién lo haría?...¡ah! ¡Espera! se te cayo esto… tsk se fue –al decir eso me puse a ver lo que se le había caído y era una hermosa cadenita de plata -*espera esta cadenita se parece mucho a la que le di a You, yo también tengo una, pero si fuera esa cadenita atrás diría con mucho cariño para You...espera dice eso…no me digan ¿que él es You?*-Pensé mientras me levantaba a seguir a Len.

Después de eso Salí corriendo detrás del para preguntarle sobre si era You cuando lo veo en escalera como 5 escalones más abajo pisando el último escalón grito:

-¡LEEEN!-

-¡Miku!, No creí que me fueras extrañar jaja- dijo sonriéndome pícaramente.

-¡No! No, es eso idiot- no alcance a terminar la frase la que me había resbalado y ahora iba cayendo- ¡AAAH!- dije gritando ya que fue lo único que había atinado hacer.

-¡Miku!- Grito Len mientras corrió para atraparme lo que provoco que me diera un beso en la frente- ¡¿Estás bien?!- me pregunto preocupado.

-Si solo me raspe el codo pero no es nada grave además siempre ando con un parcheguritas (Banditas) en mi bolsillo-dije sacándolo y poniéndomelo en el codo- vez, ya está he he-dije sonriendo.

-Me alegro mucho el que estés bien-Dijo Len suspirando y abrazándome.

-Len tranquilo estoy bien y s-suéltame por favor- dije toda roja por la situación en que estábamos.

-¡Waa! lo siento – Dijo Len todo rojo apartando el abrazo.

-Está bien no importa pero –me puse seria- ¿esta cadenita es tuya o te la encontraste?-dije mostrándole la cadenita.

-Eso es…una cadenita que un amigo me presto para la buena suerte, todos le dicen You, y me dijo que mientras estaba aquí en Tokio y lejos de Okinawa lo tuviera conmigo que me iba a dar suerte porque su primer amor se lo dio y me dijo que esto se lo cuidara bien porque era lo más importante después que su propia vida-Dijo len sonriendo- *si le digo que es mío tal vez que pase, tal vez todos los recuerdos de You (yo cuando pequeño) se arruinen*-Pensó Len- oye mik-fue interrumpido.

-Estoy tan feliz él se ha acordado de mí todo este tiempo pensé que se había olvidado de mi me alegra tanto- dije mientras me caía una pequeña lagrimita- y él también fue mi primer amor pero como nos mudábamos pensé que no lo volvería a ver y por eso lo rechace estoy tan feliz que aún se acuerde de mi- Sonreí.

-*Así que por eso me rechazó, que alegría pensé que me odiaba ella no ha cambiado nada sigue siendo tan inocente como siempre, pero lo que no cambia es que me sigue atrayendo nunca logre superarla aunque tuve novia nunca la pude superar y por eso odio a Kaito es mi rival grrr grrr quiero patearlo y morderlo no creas que perderé contra a ti chiflado por el helado*-Pensó Len con alegría y rabia a la vez- pues como ves no te ha olvidado y ¿Qué hubieras dicho si es que yo hubiera resultado You? Miku-Pregunto Len curioso.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente? Len- pregunte curiosa

-No respondas una pregunta con otra pregunta, pero es simplemente curiosidad ahora responde tu- Sonrió.

-Pues…creo que si tú fueras el me daría cuenta que se ha convertido en un hombre de bien hecho y derecho aunque la mayoría del tiempo peleemos se ha vuelto alguien muy bueno y guapo aunque era más lindo de niño-Sonreí-*¿se la abra creído? Pero eso sería lo que pensaría si él fuera You* -pensé.

-Aah.. Así que eso pensarías si es que fuera You mmm...-Dijo Len distraído -*bueno perdí la oportunidad de decirle la verdad pero espero que ella sola se dé cuenta de que yo soy You*-pensó.

Después de almuerzo tocaba química pero como no vino el profe por la indigestión nos dijeron usáramos la piscina porque justo la profe de natación estaba desocupada y sin un curso así que nos la pusieron a cargo esa tarde fue muy divertida. Cuando terminaron las clases los del equipo de natación tenían que reunirse para presentar a los nuevos miembros conocimos a muchos miembros hable con casi todos los nuevos y las practicas eran muy divertidas. Al día siguiente nos despertó Len porque casi nos quedamos dormidas después nos fuimos los 4 juntos y en el camino nos encontramos con Kaito y nos dijo:

-Hola chicos esta vez no vamos tarde menos mal jajaja-Saludo Kaito alegremente- Wow realmente es Len en femenino ahora sí que eh visto todo-Dijo sorprendido.

-¡ah! si los presentare ella es la hermana mayor de Len ella es Rin, Rin él es Kaito

-Mucho gusto soy Kaito Shion – sonrió Kaito.

-Mucho gusto soy Rin kagamine-dijo Rin- *imagina que le sonríes a Len y Miku *-pensó para luego sonreírle normalmente a Kaito

-Susurrando- Pss, Rin ¿no que no podías sonreírle a extraños?-pregunte curiosa.

- Susurrando- Sip, no puedo pero se me ocurrió imaginar que le sonrió a ti y a Len ¿y cómo sabes que no le puedo sonreír a extraños?-Pregunto Rin asombrada y curiosa.

- Susurrando- Aah, así que es por eso…¡Ah¡ eso es porque Len me lo conto para no malinterpretar tus gestos- le sonreí.

-Susurrando- aah ahora entiendo-dijo Rin sonriéndome- *ese Len siempre preocupándose por mí por eso lo quiero tanto pero solo como hermano o ¿algo… más? –Pensó Rin confundida.

-Chicas…por favor pueden dejar de susurrar tanto o sino las dejaremos atrás-Dijo Mikuo regañándonos mientras sonreía.

-Está bien- dijimos al unísono Rin y yo.

Ese día en el instituto fue un poco monótono y aburrido hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo Len y yo fuimos con una pequeña bolsa, a dentro estaban los almuerzos, un diccionario de inglés los textos que había que repasar traducir al japonés y varias cosas más de repente Len de la bolsa saca una cajita que contenía unos lentes y se los pone y yo le digo:

-¿Len usas lentes? Y ¿Por qué no los había visto?-

-Sip, si uso es que se me habían quedado en Okinawa y me los enviaron por correspondencia y llegaron hoy, es que solo los uso para leer y estar en el computador y ¿Qué no me veo lindo y tierno con lentes?-pregunto Len mientras modelaba con sus lentes- Ja ja solo bromeo-Río.

-Haciendo pucheros- Tsk, odio admitirlo pero si te ves lindo y t-tierno-tartamudee, y me desespere- ¡tierra trágame le eh dicho lindo y tierno al chico que no me gusta y para peor con quien siempre discuto lo sabía esa leche de chocolate de la mañana me afecto el cerebro yo sabía que me hace mal pero la tentación me gano!-Grite desesperada y con un leve sonrojo.

-Dios ahora si eh visto y escuchado todo ja ja bueno de lo que dices no hay duda de que soy lindo y tierno ja ja-Dijo Len con un leve sonrojo- ¡no exageres idiota!-Grito molesto.

-Cállate idiota y no exagero, o ¿quieres pelea?-Dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Si, si lo que tú digas- finalizo suspirando mientras se le caía una gotita al estilo anime.

Después de eso todos los días estudiábamos a la hora del almuerzo y al llegar a casa, esa semana se fue volando, Len aprendía rápido. Al fin y al cabo llego el día de dar la prueba y la profesora de inglés dijo:

-Bueno chicos tienen media hora para contestar este examen, les aviso que semana por medio tendremos examen-Dijo la profesora sonriendo.

-¡Noooooooooo!-Gritaron todos menos yo ya que amo inglés.

-*yupi*-Pensé.

-Cállense o les coloco a todos 0 ¡¿oyeron?!-Grito furiosa la profesora.

-¡Si!- Grito todo el curso asustado menos yo que me había quedado callada.

Cuando todos terminamos los exámenes la profe los reviso y dijo las notas:

-Miku 100 puntos de nuevo, Jose 87 puntos, Juana 89 puntos, bla bla bla, rin 99 puntos, Luka 99 puntos, Meiko 98 puntos, Kaito 95 puntos, Gackupo 94 puntos se ve que Luka enseño bien como se esperaba de mi hermanita- Dijo la profesora tirándole un beso a Luka.

-¡jajajajaa!- Rio todo el curso.

-¡Cállense o los mato a todos!- Gruño molesta Luka con un leve sonrojo.

-….-callo todo el curso mientras ponían cara de póker face.

-Ejem..- Tosió la profesora- Bueno sigo dictando y por ultimo Len con….

Continuara~


	6. Sakura-sensei

**Hola a todos, los personajes vocaloid que uso en esta historia NO SON MIOS SINO DE YAMAHA CORPORATION********_,_ REPITÓ NO SON MIOS! :'D!****__**** y sin mas espero que les guste y disfruten el fic, Muchas gracias por leer :D!.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0w0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

-Bueno sigo dictando y por ultimo Len con 98 puntos se ve que Miku enseño bien como se esperaba de la primer lugar que entro a este prestigioso instituto-secundaria con 100 puntos. Bueno sigamos con la clase, les entregare los exámenes para que se los muestren a sus padres ya que ya les puse las notas llévenselos- Dijo la profesora entregando los dichosos exámenes.

-Wow miku es genial como se esperaba de ella-dijo una chica de la clase.

-Miku para la otra ayúdame a estudiar jajaja, naah ,es broma tengo que esforzarme por mi misma si quiero llegar lejos y ser profesional pero de vez en cuando no es malo un poco de ayuda jaja- dijo riendo otra chica.

-Wow que filosofa nos salió jajaja- dijo un chico riendo.

-Jajajaja esa estuvo buena- dijo riendo la mitad del curso.

-Jajaja chicos que bromistas-Dijo riendo la profesora- pero ¡aún estamos en clases!-Grito hecha furia.

-Lo sentimos profesora- Dijo apenada la mitad del curso.

-Mmm…bueno sigamos con la clase ahora mismo les paso sus exámenes para que los corrijan tienen 5 minutos antes de que toque el timbre y vayan a almorzar – dijo la profesora pasando puesto por puesto entregando los exámenes.

-Len ¿y en que te equivocaste?-Dije acercandome a Len.

-Aaah….en estas dos cosas que valían un punto- Dijo Len

-Haber, déjame ver –Dije acercándome cada vez más a Len provocándole a este un leve sonrojo y sorprendiéndolo un poco.

-M-Miku si te acercas de repente a la gente esta se sorprende así que se mas precavida- dijo Len.

-Entendido don sermón-dije suspirando.

-Mira ahí vas de nuevo tú y tus palabras de burla- dijo Len mirándome acusadoramente.

-¿Eh? ,¿A dónde voy yo y mis palabras de burla? Que no las veo-dije con sarcasmo.

-Idiota es un decir y así dicen que eres la mejor que gran mentira-dijo suspirando.

-Tu eres el idiota Aquí, yo solo estaba bromeando un rato ¿algún problema?-Dije molesta.

-Si dos problemas; 1ero están en clases y 2do dejen sus peleas de enamorados para otro rato ¿entendido?-se oyó decir a la profesora.

-Si profesora pero no estamos saliendo es solo que no nos soportamos el uno al otro-Dijimos al unísono Len y yo.

-Saben algo del odio al amor hay un solo paso o viceversa por ejemplo: con mi marido nos detestábamos a muerte pero fue un día que el novio que yo tanto amaba descubrí que me engañaba con mi "mejor amiga"-Enfatizo con los dedos-, cuando vi esa escena quede en shock Salí corriendo del lugar con lágrimas como cataratas choque con Yuuki, así se llama mi marido, cuando me vio llorando me pregunto:

*flash back*

- Sakura ¿estás bien?-decia Yuuki.

-sniff sniff s-si estoy tan bien que podría llorar-dije con sarcasmo mientras chillaba-, es obvio que no estoy bien idiota

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te paso? Tu siempre estas sonriendo y todos te quieren un montón-dijo preocupado.

-E-Es que descubrí que mi novio me engaña con mi mejor amig- -cuando fui interrumpida abruptamente por Yuuki.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- pregunto entre desesperado y con rabia.

-E-Esta en nuestra sala de clases, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué harás?-pregunte dudosa.

Ahí fue cuando Yuuki ignoro mi pregunta y salió corriendo a nuestro salón de clases, yo salí corriendo detrás del para ver que iba a hacer y entonces veo que entra y golpea a mi ex novio y le dice:

-¿Qué demoni-?-iba a decir mi ex novio cuando fue interrumpido por Yuuki.

-Si no la querías ¿Por qué no rompiste con ella? ¿Fue divertido burlarte de ella? Y tú no te llamas su amiga, amigas como tú no son necesarias tú no sabes cuantas veces me eh callado mis sentimientos por ella solo por verla feliz y tú le haces esto me las pagaras – Dijo Yuuki sonrojado mientras le manda otro puñetazo, combos iban y combos venían iba a ganar Yuuki hasta que yo intervengo y le digo:

-¡Yuuki por favor para ya! y vámonos- dije sonrojada mientras aun lloraba.

-De acuerdo-dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano y salíamos corriendo.

Cuando nos detuvimos yo le pregunto:

-¿lo que dijiste antes es verdad?-pregunte toda roja y más calmada.

-Cada palabra es verdad, desde hace tiempo que me gustas pero siempre que hablábamos terminábamos peleando y nunca teníamos oportunidad de hablar naturalmente-Dijo todo rojo mientras tomaba aire-¿quieres salir conmigo?

-…¿Podemos empezar como amigos?- Pregunte toda roja.

-Por supuesto- Dijo todo emocionando mientras me abrazaba.

*fin flash back*

Después de eso empezamos como amigos, salíamos, y me enamore poco a poco, después fuimos novios, cuatro años después nos casamos, apuesto que están aburrido- -Se sorprende- espera… ¿están llorando?- dijo aun más sorprendida.

-¿Y quién no lloraría por una historia tan linda?- dijo un chico sollozando.

-Pobre profe sniff sniff- dije sollozando.

-Hermana digo profe ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?-Dijo Luka secándose las lágrimas- Y hablando ¿te llamas Sakura? Nunca lo supe como en casa mamá y papá te decían hija y yo hermana mayor nunca lo supe- Dijo Luka mientras se le caía una gotita al estilo anime.

-si siempre me he llamado así y ¿tu porque nunca me preguntaste?-Dijo la profesora Sakura.

-¡ah! es que nunca se me ocurrió preguntar y también nunca le tome importancia- Dijo Luka nerviosa.

-¡Waaa!- Chillo la profesora Sakura.

-¡Ah! ¡Sensei! ¡No llore!- Grito un chico pasándole un pañuelo.

Continuara~


	7. Bromas y un festival

**Hola a todos, los personajes vocaloid que uso en esta historia NO SON MIOS SINO DE YAMAHA CORPORATION********_,_ REPITÓ NO SON MIOS! :'D!****__**** y sin mas espero que les guste y disfruten el fic, Muchas gracias por leer :D!.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0w0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Después de eso pasaron dos meses. A Len le fue mejor en Ingles aunque su mejor nota siguió siendo un 98 , le iba mejor en clase de cocina, en cambio a mi cada vez que cocino solo nacen monstros aterradores, otra creación más y ya no me dejaran poner un pie en la clase de cocina ahora solo pelo o pico las frutas o verduras , Luka y Gackupo se hicieron más cercanos ya que ella se dio cuenta que no era un mujeriego si no que eran los Genes de su familia de sexys modelos todo calza , Rin y Mikuo también se hicieron más cercanos encontraron un hobbie en común molestar a sus hermanos menores .

Un Día cuando veníamos llegando Len y yo entramos y nos cayeron encima una cubeta con Harina y agua los dos nos miramos y a los tres segundos salimos corriendo hacia el baño :

-sal de aquí pecho plano yo voy a entrar Dijo Len mientas peleábamos y nos empujábamos para entrar al baño.

-Sal de aquí tú –Dije fulminándolo con la mirada-¿no has escuchado el dicho "las damas primero"?-Pregunte acusadoramente-*sería un desastre si esto se secara al tener mi pelo tan largo esto de ahorrar peluquería*-pensé suspirando.

-Discúlpame querida pero aquí no veo a ninguna dama- Dijo Len sonriendo con superioridad.

-¡Esta me las pagas!-Grite enfadada- *si seguimos así perderé….¡ah! ¡Ya se!*-Pensé para luego decir-¡Len!.. Cuidado detrás de ti está Rin con un balde de agua y más harina..

-¡¿ Donde?! –Grito Len para soltar la manilla de la puerta y darse vuelta para ver a "Rin".

-Con un brillito malévolo en el ojo-¡ Ja!.. ¡Caíste! –Dije mientras empujaba mandándolo lejos, en ese momento me sentí una mujer tan ruda.

Estuve como una hora en el baño ya que costo sacar el harina de mi pelo pero cada minuto en la ducha valió la pena quedo como nuevo. Cuando salí vi a un Len que parecía pan truca se veía tan pero tan chistoso que no aguante más:

-¡jijiji….jajajaa.. buajajajajajjaja!-no puede aguantar mucho y saque toda mi risa.

-¡no te rias!- Grito Sonrojado- no vez que llevo horas aquí afuera a…a..¡Achuu!-estornudo Len.

-secándome las lágrimas causadas por la risa- perdón, perdón para la próxima tu primero-Dije sonriéndole y mientras le sonríe me di cuenta de algo- ¡ Oh! ¡Len mira detrás de ti rin con más agua y harina!-Grite alertando a Len.

-Ni creas que volveré a caer ya no me ganaras nada ma- -Cuando fue interrumpido mientras sentía que algo le cae encima- Plop- dijo Len con cara de Póker face.

-Pff..¡HaHaHaHaHaHa! –Reía Rin mientras de la nada aparece vestida de militar con un cigarro de chocolate y lentes oscuros y una pistola de agua en mano- era esperarse de ti siempre caes en la batalla-Decía Rin mientras aún se reía.

-Con cara de póker Face- ¡me las pagaras Rin!- Dijo Len sonrojado mientras salía corriendo y se mete al baño.

-Sí, Si, otro perro con ese hueso, ¿cuantas veces no me ha dicho lo mismo?.. Ya perdí la cuenta-Decía Rin mientras se aleja cantando la canción de nyan cat.

-Yo se lo advertí~- Canturrie divertida.

Al día siguiente el profesor nos dijo que se acercaba un festival y teníamos que elegir que hacer unos querían hacer una botillería antigua, es decir, vender jugos tropicales y pasteles, los jugos dentro de botellas de vino y vestirse con ropa antigua, a todos les gustó la idea teníamos una semana y media para decorar la sala mañana comenzábamos.

-Nos di viremos en 2 grupos, Grupo A: serán los que adornaran la sala y Grupo B: los que verán las botellas y si hacemos los pasteles porque hay muchos que saben hacerlos o si no los compramos-Dijo Luka ya que es la delegada de la clase.

-¡Oh! yo traigo las botellas hay muchas en mi casa- Decía una feliz Meiko.

-¿Meiko tomas alcohol? –Pregunto sorprendida Luka.

-Naah es que mis papás tienen una botillería entonces tienen muchas botellas vacías

-Aah..Bueno el que tenga botellas que las traiga – Dijo Luka.

Yo me inscribí en decoración de la sala porque la cocina y yo no convinimos.

…:Al día siguiente:…...

-¡OH! Miku puedes traer eso baldes con pintura por favor – Dijo una chica que es mi compañera de curso.

-Claro- dije sonriendo y tomando los baldes-*uff que pesan ¿cómo cuantos kilos son?*-pensé.

-¡OooH! Miku déjame ayudarte- Dijo Kaito apareciendo.

-No te preocupes puedo llevarlos sola Uds. Ya están muy ocupados- dije apenada.

-Presta para acá- Dijo Kaito quitándome de las manos los dos baldes.

-no de verdad esta bie- iba a decir pero fui interrumpida.

-Serio pero con un aire de ternura- Yo los llevare tranquila, no puedo permitir que una chica se sobre exija si es que veo que puedo ayudarla.

-…muchas gracias Kaito-Dije sonriendo-* por eso me gusta es tan atento siempre pensando más en los demás que en el mismo..* -Pensé mientras me sonrojaba.

*Cuando estoy al lado de él me siento tan tranquila y feliz es como cuando estaba con You cuando pequeña. Estuve pensando que en la noche cuando se cierre el festival me declarare lo puedo perder si es que no hago algo ahora estoy decidida. Al finalizar el festival tiraran fuegos artificiales antes de eso se lo diré.*-Pensé mientras caminaba.

Cuando estaba metida en mis pensamientos siento que alguien me jala para atrás y me dice:

-Fíjate por donde caminas poquito más y chocas con ese palo-Dijo Len.

-Perdón es que estaba pensativa-Dije sonrojándome.

-Wow, sorprendente ¿Piensas?, ¿Estas bien tienes fiebre?,¿quizás el casi golpe te dejo mal?- Decía Len con sarcasmo y actuando preocupación.

-Claro que pienso- Dije

-Naah ¿en serio? Nunca lo creí, bueno los milagros existen ooh sane ¡Hey! sana, sana, sana, ooh sana ¡Hey! sana oh sana~ –Dijo Len cantando una extraña canción que no conocía.

-Pfff ¡HaHaHa!... ¿que fue esa canción?-Dije riéndome y curiosa a la vez.

-¿Cómo?,¿ no la conoces? Pero si es un hit, Señor por favor perdónala, hace Diez rosarios...pff HaHaHaHa naah era broma - Decía Len mientras se reía.

-...JaJaJaJa estas demente- Dije aun riéndome.

-No importa así me quiere mi mami-Dijo Len haciendo pucheros- si es que me caso mi esposa me querrá así, yo lo sé-Dijo Len haciéndose bolita en un rincón.

- JaJaJaJa estúpido, pobre de tu esposa-Dije riéndome.

-JaJaJaJa, que pobre, será la mujer más afortunada por tenerme - dijo con estrellitas en los ojos-

-Si claaro-dije con sarcasmo

Después de esa rara conversación con Len, paso la semana y media volando, ya era el día del festival el día en que al fin me declararía. Al despertarme en la mañana me di cuenta de que me había visitado Andrés (menstruación), después no encontraba una calceta del uniforme, cuando hacia pan tostado me despiste y se me quemo, comí pan choco lito (quemado) ya que iba tarde no hice otro simplemente me comí ese, fue una mañana de locos. Cosa que no me da un buen augurio...

Al llegar al colegio nos vestimos con los trajes y empezamos a vender todos nos veíamos tan bien fue genial tuvimos muchos clientes gracias a los kagamine ya que tenían embobados a chicos como a chicas:

-Disculpe, me puede dar su número telefónico-pregunto una chica a Len.

-Sonríe- te lo daré pero debes ganarle en vencidas a la chica rubia que tiene un listo en la cabeza-Dijo Len apuntando a Rin.

-Sí, eso hare-Dijo la chica con corazones en los ojos y revoloteando por todos lados.

Lo que no sabía esa chica era el hecho de que Rin tuviera mucha fuerza en sus brazos y que ella haya sido la 15va derrota de la primera media hora del día. Rin hacia lo mismo que Len a cada chico que se le acercaba, como era de esperarse Len también los venció a sí que estuvo a salvo Rin de esos lobos disfrazados de chicos.

En mi caso cada chico que se me acercaba era espantado por Mikuo ya que cada 5 minutos venía a mi salón de clases para ver si es que me encontraba bien, cosa que agradezco ya que realmente necesite esa ayuda ya que si no fuera por el no sabría el cómo salvarme de esos chicos.

Cuando ya anochecía busque a Kaito por todos lados cuando fui a buscarlo por detrás del colegio ahí vi a Kaito pero estaba con otra persona más y esa persona era...Meiko.

Continuara~

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0w0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hola xD! para los que no tengan ni remota idea de que cancion canta Len,les digo que es la canción de la obra Jesucristo Supers Stars xD!, Nos leemos~.**


	8. Declaración inesperada

**Hola a todos, los personajes vocaloid que uso en esta historia NO SON MIOS SINO DE YAMAHA CORPORATION********_,_ REPITÓ NO SON MIOS! :'D!****__**** y sin mas espero que les guste y disfruten el fic, Muchas gracias por leer :D!.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0w0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Llegue justo cuando Kaito le decía:

-Meiko quería decirte que hace mucho ... tiempo que…me gustas.. –Dijo Kaito colorado hasta más no poder, más rojo que un tomate.

-….-En ese momento sentí que el Corazón se me oprimía.

-Um.. –Dijo Meiko con un leve sonrojo- yo…lo ... siento pero... a mí ya me gusta alguien ..-Dijo completamente roja.

-Ese alguien… ¿puede ser Mikuo? ¿No?-Decía Kaito con un semblante serio y a la vez triste.

-...S- Si…a si es-Dijo Meiko sonrojada.

-Toma aire y con una voz firme de macho dice- Bueno quiero que sepas que no me rendiré… voy en serio con esto –Decía mientras aparecía un helado gigante detrás de él demostrando su fuerza de voluntad.

-Yo tampoco me rendiré al respecto con mis sentimientos- Dijo Meiko mientras sale una botella de sake detrás de Meiko demostrando su fuerza de voluntad mientras se aleja de ahí dejando solo a Kaito.

-Cae al piso sentándose en sus nalgas-¡ aaHHHgh! Lo hice... –Decía mientras aparece un lagrimita y tiene un leve sonrojo- rayos…-se seca la lagrimita- no llorare porque no me rendiré…-Dijo Kaito con decisión.

-Shock-... –No pude aguantar más y Salí corriendo de ahí- *Rayos, rayos,rayos*- Pensé mientras corria a la terraza-*Rayos, Rayos, no…no tengo que llorar* -Pensé y al finalizar de pensar eso rompí en llanto- ¡ahhg.. waa..Snif sniff..!- intentaba contenerme pero todo era en vano solo sentía pena, un dolor inexplicable en mi pecho como si alguien me lo oprimiera…

Cuando de repente siento que alguien entra en la terraza al mirarlo veo que era Len:

-¿Qué te pasa?-Me pregunta preocupado.

-N-Na-d-d-a- -Intente calmarme para que no me viera llorar pero fue en vano-¡ waaa!..-Finalice chillando.

-... Tsk.. –Dijo acercándose y me abraza- está bien llora lo que tengas que llorar yo estaré aquí para ti…- dijo frunciendo el ceño con un leve sonrojo.

En ese momento llore todo lo que quería y podía llorar así quedándome dormida en esos cálidos brazos que me sostenían fuertemente pero amablemente a la vez. Cuando desperté ya era de noche y estaba a caballito en la espalda de Len yendo de camino a casa con Rin y Mikuo gracias a Dios que no estaba Kaito:

-¡Oh! Despertó- Dijo alegre Rin.

-Buenos Días princesa ¿estuvo lindo su sueño?-Dijo amablemente Mikuo.

-Oh…al fin despiertas- Dijo Len sonriéndome y aun cargándome.

-Um...me siento mal..-Dije mientras sentía que todo daba vueltas.

-¿Será porque lloraste una hora?- dijo Len en un tono irónico y a la vez preocupado.

-¡¿Tanto?!-Dije sorprendida- y ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Me cronometraste o algo? ¿Eres un acosador?- pregunte entre divertida y con pena.

-Naah fue casualidad que vi la hora-Dijo Len rápidamente.

-Claro psicópata, acosador..-Le dije a Len.

-Hermanito no lo pensé de ti pero pensándolo bien todo calza ahora sé porque tienes esa cámara, esos lentes negros y esos binoculares- Dijo Rin con malicia.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Espera! Me dejas como un acosador..-Decía Len mientras chillaba haciendo pucheros.

-Te tengo entre ceja y ceja Kagamine, mi hermanita es mía hasta que encuentre novio cosa que dudo ya que nadie querrá ese temperamentos que tiene-Dijo Mikuo riéndose entre dientes mientras ponía cara de Troll face.

-Es verdad nunca tendrá un marido si sigue así-Dijo Len acompañando a mi oni-san con cara de Troll Face.

-¡¿Qué?! , ¿Se ponen de acuerdo para molestarme?-Pregunte con cara de póker face- ¡idiotas espérense cuando me sienta mejor!- Grite furiosa mientras sonreía.

-¡HaHaHaHaHaHa!-Reímos todos.

-Al fin sonreíste- Dijo Len mientras aun me cargaba.

-¡Oh sí!- Dijeron al unísono Rin y Mikuo.

-Pff.. Gracias chicos, ¿qué haría si es que no los tuviera?-Dije soltando una risita.

-Si no nos tuvieras no podrías contemplar nuestra belleza cada mañana- Dijo Len y Mikuo al unísono.

-Par de narcistas- reí.

-Si no me tuvieras no podrías saber que es tener a alguien que sea como tú hermana mayor- Dijo Rin haciendo un signo de victoria con sus dedos.

-Naah te pareces Mikuo los dos me hacen bulling así que ya sé que se siente- Dije mientras se me caía una gotita al estilo anime.

-¡Ah! Ok..-Dijo Rin haciendo pucheros.

Al llegar a casa fui directamente para mi cuarto me puse el pijama y me acosté a dormir soñé lo que había pasado la tarde anterior, fue una horrible pesadilla, en ella me sentía atrapada tenía ganas de gritar pero no salía mi voz hasta que desperté en la madrugada con todo el rostro mojado por las lágrimas, con la respiración agitada por tal horrible sueño, me levante de mi cama y me dirigí al baño y me lave la cara salí al balcón donde había una mesita con 4 sillas, lleve un frazada me senté ahí y me tape, pensé claramente lo que había pasado intentando organizar mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que no me rendiría por algo tan pequeño, luchare por mi amor pero si veo que perderé admitiré mi derrota pero no se la dejare fácil a Kaito le daré con todo lo que tengo para que se fije en mi pero si veo que Meiko corresponde seré un buen soldado y admitiré mi derrota...

Continuara~

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0w0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**¡Lamento lo corto D: ! **


	9. declaración de amor y un viaje

**Hola a todos, los personajes vocaloid que uso en esta historia NO SON MIOS SINO DE YAMAHA CORPORATION********_,_ REPITÓ NO SON MIOS! :'D!****__**** y sin mas espero que les guste y disfruten el fic, Muchas gracias por leer :D!.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0w0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Al día siguiente note que Kaito ya estaba al ataque, en cambio Meiko seguía normal como que ignoraba sus indirectas. Yo igual me intentaba acercar a Kaito pero este no me prestaba ni las más mínima atención. Estaba en la duda si declararme o no, yo no quería parecer una arrastrada pero tampoco quería parecer débil al no luchar por mis sentimientos, así que pensé una idea y decidí declararme, aunque ya sepa la respuesta que recibiría. Llame a Kaito para que fuera detrás del colegio en la hora del almuerzo le dije que teníamos que hablar.

Llego la hora del almuerzo esperé a Kaito como 5 minutos y llego y me dice:

-¿De qué quieres hablar Miku?- Hablaba Kaito con su típica sonrisa de idiota que tanto me gusta.

-.. Kaito quiero decirte algo..- Mientras articulaba cada palabra sentía como poco a poco el rubor iba creciendo.

-Claro dime..- Sonrió más ampliamente cosa que hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa aun.

-Hace…Hace tiempo ..Que he querido decirte …que me gustas..- Finalice con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-Miku…yo- -interrumpí a Kaito ya que ya sabía su respuesta.

-Lose…no es necesario que me digas nada…. vi cuando te declaraste a Meiko…-Sonreí melancólicamente, mientras un dolor punzante jugaba en mi pecho.

-….- No hubo respuesta por parte de Kaito, solo podía apreciar su rostro enrojecido por la sorpresa y la vergüenza.

-Yo…solamente quería que lo supieras…ahora siento un alivio muy grande…pero si Meiko te hace sufrir no te le olvides que aun somos amigos y siempre te apoyare pero si veo que tengo una oportunidad quizás lo intente- Finalice para luego dar media vuelta y empezar a alejarme de ahí.

-….¡Mikuu!- Grito él y yo me di vuelta para poder mirarlo.

-¿Qué?...-pregunte temerosa.

-Muchas gracias por decirme tus sentimientos….- Soltó de repente sonriendo como siempre lo hace.

-... De nada…- Solo atine a sonreír levemente, y comencé a alejarme de ahí.

Por dentro sentía un alivio tan grande, pero por otra parte me sentía hecha añicos. Caminaba sin rumbo, hasta que llegue a la azotea, ahí me cayeron como dos lágrimas cuando de repente entra Len, Rin y Mikuo:

-¡Mikuu! ¡Así que aquí estabas te buscábamos por todos lados!- Decía todo animado Len.

-¡Ven! les dije que estaría aquí me deben dos kilos de naranja y una entrada a Naranjalandia, a ese súper parque de naranjas- Decía muy alegre Rin mientras hacia un signo de victoria con los dedos.

-¿Ah?, ¿En serio existe ese parque? creí que era una broma- Finalizo Mikuo con cara de Póker face.

-Ja ja claaro y existe puerrolandia...- Solté con sarcasmo.

-Esto….Miku, Mikuo realmente existe ya fuimos una vez – Hablo Len mientras sacaba su celular y mostraba una foto de un parque de diversiones con forma de puerro y muchas cosas de puerro.

-¡¿En serio?! Wow no crei que realmente existiera- Dijimos Mikuo y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Sí, es un parque echo para los aficionados al puerro, es un pueblito que tiene tres o más parques pequeños, quedaba cerca de donde vivíamos está el parque Bananalandia, Puerrolandia y Naranjalandia.

-¡Algún día llévennos!- Hablamos Mikuo y yo a la misma vez mientras nos brillaban nuestros ojitos.

-¡Claro!-Sonrió Rin- y aprovechando ahí me dan mi entrada a naranjalandia-Finalizo haciendo un signo de victoria con los dedos.

- ¿ y con qué dinero? si estamos más pobres- Dijo Len mientras hacia un lindo puchero.

-¡ah! No sé yo –Hablo Rin mientras se encogía de hombros- recoge dinero que encuentres botado, vende tus plays o que se yo ¡ah! y va para ti igual Mikuo- Finalizo con una sonrisa zorruna.

-De acuerdo yo te invito- Dijo Mikuo con indiferencia mientras suspiraba tratando de ocultar su leve sonrojo.

-¡Gracias!- Dijo Rin con un leve sonrojo, Mientras sonreía- ¡Eres el mejor Mikuo! – Finalizo abrazando a este.

-¡Ejem! oigan par de tortolos, no coqueteen delante de los pobres por favor- dije mientras una gota al estilo anime rodaba por mi rostro.

-…- Se dan cuenta y se separan totalmente sonrojados.

-Miku ¿así que te sientes sola? –Hablo Len mientras ponía su cara de coqueto- yo estoy disponible- decía mientras movía sus cejas de arriba para abajo.

-Nunca llegaría a tal extremo Len- Hice un puchero.

-Pero si yo te daré amor- Decía mientras se acercaba a mí de manera coqueta pero de manera divertida e infantil- además no te hare sufrir.

-Idiota- Hable totalmente roja ya que soy muy fácil de cohibir.

-JaJaJaJa, ¿con qué cara nos dicen tortolitos a nosotros?- Decían Rin y Mikuo haciendo pucheros mientras nos miraban acusadoramente.

-JaJaJaJa tontos- Dijimos mientras nos contagiaban la risa.

-jajajajajaja- Finalizamos todos riéndonos.

Gracias a ese momento entre amigos esa tristeza que tenía fue desapareciendo…poco a poco aunque sé que será un largo camino que recorrer.

~Al día siguiete~

Era una tranquila mañana de descanso, benditos feriados que nos dan fines de semanas largo, gracias a e no tendría que ver la cara de Kaito ni de Meiko menos aun mientras veo como él le coquetea – recordé un poco triste- bueno no pensare en eso… hoy…. ¡hoy iremos con toda mi familia al lago! ¡ah! también van Len y Rin .

Cuando íbamos en el auto mirábamos el hermoso paisaje, cantábamos, jugábamos, hasta que vimos el hermoso paisaje del lago se veían tantas parejas andando en esos botes de cisnes o normales sentí un poco de envidia, cuando nos instalamos nos dijeron que podíamos pasear o si queríamos íbamos a ir a los botes mientras ellos iban a registrarse en la cabaña de la zona. Íbamos a ir a los botes los 4 juntos pero nos dijeron que era de a dos:

-oh… asi que es de dos…- Hablo Mikuo pensativo- de acuerdo entonces yo voy con Rin – Dijo este con un leve sonrojo.

-Claro – Acepto gustosa esta con un leve sonrojo.

-Entonces, ¿vamos juntos?- Me pregunto Len.

-Eso creo- Dije con una sonrisa.

Cuando nos subimos estaba maravillada observando el hermoso paisaje aunque estábamos en otoño para mis ojos era hermoso ver las hojas secas caer, como si de un tipo de baile se tratase tan ritmito y armonioso que gracias a eso me había olvidado de Len, hasta que él dice:

-Miku quédate tranquila o nos daremos vuelta- Dijo este mientras soltaba pequeñas risitas- pareces una niña pequeña- sonrió-

-Sí, lo siento es que estoy maravillada mirando el paisaje, por eso me muevo tanto- Sonreí.

-jajajaja- Rio- sí, si me di cuenta esta muy emocionada- soltó una sonrisa cálida como la de un padre hacia una hija.

-Sip, es que es la primera vez que me subo a un bote sin mis papas- admití con un leve sonrojo.

-Aah… con razón- Finalizo sonriendo.

Después de esa pequeña conversa Len se detuvo para que contempláramos el paisaje caían unas hojitas que hacia parecer como si una lluvia de estrellas callera sobre nosotros que daba a entender otoño estaba terminando, y comenzaba a dar paso al invierno, veía una hojita caer y esta se depositó en Len gracias a eso logre darme cuenta que se veía tan sereno, tranquilo mirando alrededor no como el Len que siempre me molesta pero que me hace reír, y que es un gran amigo.

Len se dio cuenta que lo miraba, me mira y se ríe con una sonrisa muy hermosa de lo que me sonroje un poco por lo inesperado que fue hasta que:

-¿Te enamoraste de mí? ¿Qué me miras tanto?- Dijo este con un leve sonrojo mientras soltaba leves risitas.

-¡No! es que veía las hojas al caer y mis ojos se posaron de repente en ti- Solté totalmente roja.

-Jaja excusas-

-…¿eh?... ¡no! de verdad lo juro- Hable totalmente sonrojada mientras hacia un puchero.

-jajajaja- rio a carcajadas- siempre te pones tan nerviosa cuando te me insinuó.

-¡claro! lo dices tan de repente idiota…- Hable mientras escondía mi cara totalmente sonrojada. Entre mis pernas

-¡jajajaj me haces tanto reír!- Hablo Len mientras yo solo hacia pucheros y lanzaba miradas fulminantes.

Después cuando llegamos a la orilla y me iba a bajar Len me estira su mano muy amablemente y me dice:

-Yo la ayudo bella princesa- Hablo mientras besaba mi mano y a la vez me cerraba un ojo con elegancia.

-I-Idiota- Tartamudee- p-pero muchas gracias- Finalice totalmente roja mientras bajaba.

-Wow que caballeroso ¿Por qué tú no eres así?- Dijo cierta chica a su novio por lo visto.

-Pero mi amor hago lo mejor solo por ti- Hablo este abrazándola por detrás.

-Awww te amo –Dijo está totalmente roja mientras lo besaba.

-Que cursis ahora falta que le diga Shanshipu – Hablamos Len y yo a la vez-….- Nos dimos cuenta- pfff…jajajaja- estallamos en risas.

-Haa… mi estómago… ya vamos quizás necesiten ayuda- Sonreí.

-¡Claro!- Hablo Len mientras emprendíamos camino hacia la cabaña.

Continuara~


	10. Un viaje parte II

**Hola a todos, los personajes vocaloid que uso en esta historia NO SON MIOS SINO DE YAMAHA CORPORATION********_,_ REPITÓ NO SON MIOS! :'D!****__**** y sin mas espero que les guste y disfruten el fic, Muchas gracias por leer :D!.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0w0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Cuando llegamos estaban Mikuo y Rin hablando trivialidades, mis padres estaban cocinando muy acaramelados. Recién eran las 17:00 horas y nos mandaron a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban para la despensa, nos separamos en dos grupos Rin y yo , Len y Mikuo. Con Rin estábamos buscando la leche cuando de repente dice:

-Miku… -Hablo despacito Rin.

-Dime –Finalice mientras le sonreía.

-Tú... ¿Crees que Mikuo sienta algo por mí?... –Pregunto con un leve sonrojo y cabizbaja.

-¿Eh? –Dije shockeada mientras procesaba la información recién recibida, mientras me daba un leve sonrojo- ... Puede ser… pero ¡¿tu sientes algo por él?! –Pregunte entre una especie de emoción.

-¿Eh? –Se puso completamente roja- ...P-Pues s-sí, me di cuenta hace como una semana desde que me empezó a latir rápido el corazón cuando él estaba a mi lado o cuando se me le acercaba..

-Me puse feliz y emocionada- ¡Yo te ayudare! pero juégatela por mi hermano él es un hombre que vale la pena –Finalice mientras sonreía y levantaba mi pulgar en signo de aprobación.

-¡Gracias! –Grito emocionada Rin mientras se lanzaba a abrazarme.

Íbamos muy emocionadas caminando cuando de repente aparecen 2 tipos que daban mala espina, uno era un rubio con los pelos parados y el otro era un pelirrojo que también tenía los pelos parados, tenían puro aspecto de delincuentes. Se acercaron hacia nosotros y nos dijeron:

-Hola lindas –Hablo el rubio, mostrando una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Quieren pasar un buen rato?, pues entonces vénganse con nosotros primores –Finalizo el pelirrojo mientras nos guiñaba un ojo.

-No, gracias. Nos vamos Miku –Hablo seria Rin mientras me tomaba de la mano para que pudiéramos alejarnos juntas de ahí.

-Si vamos- Dije empezando a caminar.

-No tan rápido bombón- Dijo el chico rubio mientras agarra a Rin del pelo y la jala cerca del.

-¡Ay!- Chilló Rin- ¡Suéltame! –Grito furiosa mientras fulminaba al chico con la mirada.

-¡Suéltala!- Grite Eufórica.

Mientras tanto con Len y Mikuo:

-¿Dónde rayos están los puerros?-Pregunto Mikuo mientras leía los letreros de los pasillos.

-Deben estar en el pasillo de las frutas y verduras… pero ¡¿Dónde rayos esta ese pasillo!?-Grito Len enfadado.

-Jaja no te enfades enano-Río Mikuo.

-¡No me digas enano! Solo me ganas por unos pocos centímetros-Dijo Len mientras lo miraba fulminante y se disponía a darse la vuelta para seguir buscando los puerros y plátanos, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió- ¡Mikuo mira las chicas! –Gritó, mientras apuntaba al lugar donde se encontraban las dos damiselas en apuros.

-¡Rayos! ¡Vamos Len! –Grito Mikuo mientras los dos se disponían a correr.

Con Miku y Rin:

-¿Si no la suelta que harás? -Dijo el pelirrojo mientras me agarraba del hombro.

-Sonreí con malicia- Esto… -Finalice mientras en un rápido movimiento le agarre la mano y le aplico una técnica de karate dejándolo en el suelo noqueado al instante.

-¡Maldita!-Grito el rubio.

-…..- Rin cansada de todo eso lo muerde y se libera.

-¡Auchh! ¡Ya verás todo esto por tu culpa mocosa! -Me tira un golpe pero lo esquivo y le devuelvo uno igual dejándolo en el piso, pude darme cuenta de que se acercaba Len y Mikuo rápidamente.

-¡Agárralos Len! –Fue lo único que atine a decir.

-¡Si Con mucho gusto! –Dijo Len mientras una sonrisa macabra se asomaba en su rostro y un aura maligna lo empezaba a rodear- Así que… ¿Intentaron lastimar a mis amigas?-Empezó a hacerse crujir los dedos y los chicos solo los miraban asustados.

-¿Estas bien Rin? –Me acerque preguntándole a la rubia que me tenía preocupada.

-S-Si, aunque me duele un poco el cabello jeje….pero… tengo una duda… ¡¿dónde aprendiste eso?! –Pregunto la rubia emocionada mientras sus ojitos le brillaban- ¡Eso estuvo Genial Miku!

-Aah… jeje gracias –Dije con un leve sonrojo- Pues eso es que cuando teníamos 9 años Mikuo y yo nos metimos juntos a karate. Ahí aprendí todo esto pero yo me Salí a los 12 después de que me llego la menstruación por primera vez, ya que era raro para mí el dolor y la sensación era extraña así que lo deje yo, pero Mikuo siguió él solo.

-¿Chicas están bien? –Pregunto Len mientras aparecía después de haber dejado a esos chicos con los guardias del supermercado con un rostro de satisfacción.

-Si - Dijimos las dos al mismo, mientras mostrábamos una grata sonrisa.

-Me alegro- Dijo Mikuo mientras aparecía de la nada- Menos mal que recuerdas nuestras clases de karate cuando éramos pequeños Miku –Me sonrió.

-JaJaJaJa Claro que las recuerdo –Sonreí- Ya que nunca me pudiste vencer jeje.

-¡¿En serio?! –Preguntaron sorprendidos Len y Rin.

-Se sonrojo Mikuo- JaJaJaJa eso es verdad –Dijo mientras me abrazaba- Mi hermanita fue muy fuerte desde siempre, aunque yo tengo miedo de como maltratara a su marido algún día –Mientras le daba un escalofrió y se abrazaba a sí mismo- yo creo que te casaras con un masoquista

-¡Mikuo idiota! –Grite mientras hacia un puchero- Estas tratando de decir ¿que estaré _"forever alone" (Por siempre sola)_?

-¡No te preocupes Miku! –Hablo Rin mientras hacia un signo de victoria con sus dedos- Len es masoquista, así que no te preocupes el será tu marido –Finalizo sonriendo.

-¡Un momento Rin! –Hablo Len mientras salía a defenderse- ¡Yo no soy masoquista!, pero no me importaría casarme con Miku-Finalizo con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba.

-….- Solo atine a sonrojarme y dejarme abrazar.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermanita alienígena pervertido! –Gruño Mikuo mientras me zafa del abrazo de Len, y me abraza sobreprotectoramente.

-Creo que alguien vio mucho Kaichou wa maid sama- Hablo Len mientras se empezaba a reír.

-…-JaJaJaJa JaJaJaJa….hermanos son unos idiotas-Dijimos Rin y yo al unísono mientras nos daba un ataque de risa a Rin y a mí.

-¿Qué rayos? –Dijeron Mikuo y Len mientras tenían cara de póker face.

Cuando volvimos donde mis padres tenían la cena lista, habían preparado la comida favorita de los kagamine; arroz con carne al jugo y de postre naranja y plátano en pequeños potes, estaba muy rico. La cabaña tenía tres habitaciones, en una dormían mis padres, en otra Len y Mikuo y en la otra Rin y yo. En cada cuarto había solo una cama así que Rin y yo nos imaginamos a nuestros hermanos durmiendo juntos y se nos vino una escena tipo yaoi a la menté casi nos da un derrame nasal. La escena era Len tipo uke y Mikuo seme cosa les dejare a su imaginación. Después de haber tenido esa imagen nos dio un ataque de risa pero mis padres, Len y Mikuo nos regañaron para que nos quedáramos calladas.

A la mañana siguiente fuimos a recorrer al bosque que había junto al lago nos encontramos con un riachuelo y cerca de ahí hay un prado lleno de tulipanes, la flor favorita de mi madre cosa que está estaba maravillada saltando muy alegre como una verdadera joven colegiala llamando a mi padre la escena era encantadora cursi, Mikuo, Len, Rin y yo estábamos mirando desconcertados y muertos de la risa la escenita melodramática de mis padres.

En ese prado hicimos un picnic, mis padres muy acaramelados se hicieron uno aparte. Rin aprovechando la circunstancia puso en marcha su plan de conquistar a Mikuo, así que le dijo que si la acompañaba más allá, así que también se hicieron un picnic aparte y ahí estábamos Len y yo, en silencio hasta que:

-Se ve que le gusta Mikuo jeje –Dijo Len mientras miraba a su hermana con serenidad y una suave sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-Es muy notorio jeje…-Reí mientras una gotita al estilo anime rodaba por mi mejilla.

-…También es notorio…que te gusta Kaito – Dijo vacilante.

-¿Q-Qué?- Pregunte confundida y asustada.

-Me di cuenta hace un tiempo atrás que siempre lo mirabas y cuando hacías eso siempre te sonrojabas delante del jeje –Respondió mientras sonreía con… ¿nostalgia?

-P-Pues si… pero él ya quiere a alguien más -Respondí un poco triste.

-*Rayos la hice sentir mal*-Pensó Len- L-Lo siento yo no quería que estuvieras triste –Me acaricio mis necios cabellos.

-Jaja Tranquilo no pasa nada –Sonreí- Además quiero su felicidad…

-Miku…-

-Tranquilo además se podría decir mejor gracias a ustedes…-Finalice con una sonrisa sincera.

-Yo...quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti… –Hablo mientras un leve sonrojo adornaba su rostro- Ya que eres una chica muy importante para mi…

-Solo atine a sonrojarme- Gracias Len –Le sonreí- ¡Tú también eres importante para mí!

-Menos mal- Dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa tan tierna.

-Creció un sonrojo en mi rostro, sentí un latido "anormal", es decir, más rápido que los normales- jeje

-¡oh! Mira..-Hablo Len feliz.

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunte.

-Es que esta flor… es diferente a las demás…son haber… son rayitos de sol -Dijo animado.

-Es muy linda –Dije mientras sonreía.

- Se pone a sacar un rayito de sol de color fucsia y me lo coloca en el cabello- Ahí se ve mucho mejor- Finalizo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Otra vez sentí unos extraños latidos así que solo atine a desviar la mirada- tonto se veía mejor en el pasto

-Pues yo la prefiero ahí… -Hablo mientas se acercaba y mee desamarraba las coletas – Y así estas mucho más guapa- Finalizo sonriendo.

-Mi corazón empezó a latir como loco ya que tenía a Len muy cerca- L-Len me cuesta hacerme el peinado –Hable tratando de sonar los más normal posible, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Pues estas más mona así –Sonrío.

-*Mi corazón está latiendo como loco, quizás el aire de aquí me está afectando*-Pensé- Idiota…-Susurre.

- Claro siempre seré TÚ idiota –Enfatizo el "Tú", provocando un sonrojo notorio en mí y él tenía un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa de victoria.

Después de ese embarazoso momento seguimos charlando como si nada, aunque a veces mi corazón latía como loco por cosas que hacía o decía el rubio, era raro ni con Kaito me latía tanto el corazón, quizás sea a donde no tengo muchos amigos hombres, ya que Mikuo los espantaba a todos. No sé qué me está pasando pero cada momento que me acerco a Len quiero que nunca termine y a la vez saber más de él, tal vez de verdad quiero que seamos amigos. ¡Ahgg! Estoy enredada…

Al rato de eso Seguimos recorriendo el sendero y cuando ya iba a oscurecer nos devolvimos a la cabaña. Mientras se cocinaba la cena jugábamos mímicas, mujeres vs hombres fue muy divertido aunque empatamos. Después por el cansancio nos fuimos a dormir y esa noche fue de locos…

Continuara~

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0w0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Lamento la demora TwT! estuve enferma y no me dejaron tocar el computador, y justo mis minis vacaciones habían terminado Q.Q así que el tiempo que tenía para estar con el compu eran mínimos QwQ pero resurgí de las cenizas igual que el ave fénix y les traje actualización (?) okya xD! pero espero que les haya gustado ^^!**_


	11. Miku in Worderland

_******Hola a todos, los personajes vocaloid que uso en esta historia NO SON MIOS SINO DE YAMAHA CORPORATION**********__,_ REPITÓ NO SON MIOS! :'D!**__**** y sin mas espero que les guste y disfruten el fic, Muchas gracias por leer :D!.**

_**Para serles sincera yo siempre quise escribír algo relacionado con el país de las maravillas, ahora lo estoy haciendo gracias a que un día que estaba muy alegremente navegando por internet y encontré una imagen que me inspiró a escribir esta historia: D espero que les guste XD**_

_******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0w0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Era una mañana pacifica en algún lugar, ahí estaba Miku con su hermano Mikuo, este leyéndome un libro de cosas que no me interesaban, en cambio yo estaba arriba de un árbol mirando a la nada cuando de repente:

-¡Oye! ¿Me estas escuchando? -Hablo Mikuo o mejor dicho Gruñía Mikuo.

-¡Claro hermanito! –Sonreí- escuchaba un blablá blá…

-¡Tu!... para que seas una chica no tienes nada de encanto femenino –Hablo el chico mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro.

-¿Ja? y tu para ser un chico no eres nada caballeroso…-Finalice suspirando, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Ahhg! –Gruño este exasperado- Mejor me voy por un puerro….¿Quieres uno?

-¡Claro!- Respondí con brillitos en los ojos.

-Ok, espérame aquí ya vuelvo, y ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí –Finalizo mientras me daba una mirada de inseguridad.

-Qué raro que Mikuo esté tan amable… -Murmure para mí misma.

Miraba como Mikuo se alejaba y en un acto inconsciente gire mi cabeza para poder contemplar el bello paisaje. Cuando de repente veo a Meiko vestida de conejita playboy saltando como un conejo y mirando un reloj mientras repetía:

-¡Voy tarde, voy tarde..! –Decía agitada Meiko

-¡Meikoo! –Grité mientras me bajaba del árbol- ¡Meiko!-Volví a llamarla pero la está ni caso me hacía- ¿Qué ocurre Meiko? –Pregunte pero ni caso me hizo- ¿Te hicieron algo? Aunque lo dudo eres muy fuerte- Pregunte otra vez pero lo último fue casi un comentario para mí misma.

-¡Ay mamá voy tarde, voy tarde! –Gritaba Meiko mientras entraba a una madriguera gigante que apareció de la nada, y esta era como de un metro de ancho y largo, y así Meiko desaparece de mi vista.

-¿Qué rayos? –Pregunte para mí misma- ¡Esto es brujería, a la hoguera Meiko! … espera, y yo ¿Con quién rayos hablo? –Pregunte a mí misma con cara de póker face- Mm… Bueno yo también me tiro… -Finalice para luego tirarme- ¡Wujuu!- Grite emocionada.

~Cinco minutos después~

-Aun no llego al piso….-Suspire desganada, para luego darme cuenta que muchos relojes habían aparecido de la nada- Wow, tantos relojes –Mire emocionada- ¡Oh! Ese se parece a uno que tuve –Hable emocionada mientras veía un reloj de gatito negro, hasta que una fuerte caída me saca de mis fantasías, y un fuerte dolor en mis nalgas nace- ¡Auch¡ -Me quejé, para luego darme cuenta de que Meiko ahora era pequeñita y estaba pasando por una puerta de su mismo tamaño- ¡Ahhg rayos!... la perdí… -Finalice, mientras hacía un puchero.

Mire desconcertada y curiosa mi nuevo entorno, hasta que de repente aparece Mikuo que ahora estaba vestido con un traje de etiqueta y un sombrero de copa:

-¿Necesita ayuda joven dama? –Pregunto cortésmente Mikuo, mientras hacia una reverencia sacándose el sombrero elegantemente.

-¿No que tu habías ido por unos puerros? –Pregunte mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, para luego darme cuenta que mi vestimenta también había cambiado, ahora andaba con un vestido celeste, con un delantal, con medias de rayas blancas y negras- ¿Qué rayos, cuando me cambie de ropa? –Pregunte sorprendida.

-¿Puerros?, ¿Qué es eso?...Ok no, si sé que son los puerros –Hablo este sonriendo- y siempre estuviste con esa vestimenta joven dama.

-Casi me da un ataque Mikuo, ¡tú! sin saber que son los puerros casi hace que me desmaye –Dije.

-Um… no sé que quien ese chico –Hablo mientras una gota al estilo anime rodaba por su cabeza- pero, ¿Necesita ayuda?

-Si claro, ahora juegas a que no eres Mikuo, pero bueno… ¿Cómo puedo pasar por la puerta? –Pregunte haciendo pucheros.

-Mira, uno de estos puerros te hace encogerte y el otro te hace gigante –Hablo Mikuo mientras hacia los gestos, así todo súper expresivo.

-Tomo uno, lo mastico y me vuelvo igual de pequeña que Meiko- ¡Yahoo soy pequeñita! Muchas gracias Mikuo –Sonreí mientras pasaba por la puerta.

-No hay de que pequeña –Dijo Mikuo mientras se despedía con la mano.

Cuando abrí la puerta llegue a un jardín con flores gigantes que me levantaban el vestido:

-¡F-Flores pervertidas suéltenme! –Grite completamente sonrojada.

-Ay, si sigues asi nuca encontrarás marido jujuju- Decían maliciosamente las flores mientras se reían.

-*dey Abu*-Pensé, mientras una gota al estilo anime rodaba por mi mejilla.

Seguí caminando hasta que choque con una flor gigante que tenía a alguien sentada ahí, me sorprendí ya que era Luka vestida como de oruga o mariposa, la cosa que sea:

-¿Esta pérdida pequeña niña? –Hablo coquetamente Luka, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo de chocolate.

-¡No soy una niña pequeña! –Hable mientras hacia un puchero- Simplemente comí un puerro que me hizo achicarme mucho

-Aah... Así que es eso.. –Hablo mientras tiraba el humo color café de su cigarrillo- Mira una de estas galletas te hará crecer y la otra encogerte, te ayudaría a saber cuál es cual pero… se me olvido etiquetarlas jejeje –Finalizo mientras una gotita al estilo anime caía por su rostro.

-Ok jeje –Dije mientras aguantaba la risa, comí una pero me hizo ser gigante- ¿Eh? Soy enorme –Hable mientras miraba para abajo.

-¡Oh sí! eres gigante -Hablo Luka, mientras miraba asombrada hacia arriba como una niña pequeña fascinada con algo raro o nuevo.

-Comí otra pero me encogió mucho- Y sí Hago esto… -Finalice para luego comer las dos al mismo tiempo y así regrese a mi tamaño normal- ¡Wuju lo logre!

-¡Me alegro! –Dijo contenta Luka, mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

-Una consulta, ¿Has visto a una chica vestida de conejita playboy pasar por aquí?-

-Pues sí, se fue por allá- Finalizo mientras apuntaba a cierto camino.

-¡Gracias! nos vemos luego –Hable feliz mientras seguía el camino recién señalado por Luka.

Seguí caminando, al poco rato llegue a un bosque sentí que alguien me observaba así que pregunte ¿quién anda ahí?, a lo que se aparece Len, iba vestido tan lindamente con orejas y cola de gato negro, sea veía tan pero tan adorable que no aguante más comencé a reír y me dice:

-¿De qué te ríes? –Pregunte el chico con cara de confusión.

- Es que… es que… te vez tan shota –Hable con lagrimitas en los ojos de tanto reírme, mientras me apretaba el estómago.

-¡Oye respétame! –Hablo mientras me fulminaba con la mirada con cierta elegancia- Yo soy el gato chesere -Finalizo presuntuoso.

-JaJa claro, claro –Hable mientras me secaba las lágrimas- Perdón –Dije mientras me acercaba y le hacía cariño en las orejas a Len quien estaba a pequeños metros de distancia- Tus orejas son tan suaves –Sonreí.

-Ese pequeño gesto provoco que Len desapareciera y apareciera arriba de un árbol- N-No hagas eso de nuevo por favor –Hablo totalmente sonrojado.

-Claro, claro como tú digas… -Hable con sarcasmo- Oye gato, tengo una pregunta… ¿viste pasar a una chica vestida de conejita playboy?

-Pues sí, cuando la vi casi me da un derrame nasal se fue por ahí –Hablo apuntando cierto camino, mientras ocultaba cierto sonrojo al recordar a Meiko- te dejo un camino rojo para que lo sigas y no te pierdas –Finalizo el rubio y al hacer sonar los dedos un camino rojo apareció.

-JaJaJa pobre –Reí por el comentario extraño del chico- Gracias, nos vemos gato shota –Me despedí burlesca ya que sabría que eso le dolería al chico.

-¡Que no soy shota! –Grito el rubio.

Seguí ese camino rojo y llegue a una fiesta del té, ahí estaba Kaito y una liebre, los dos parecían un poco chiflados. Kaito me ve y me saluda:

-¡Oh! al fin llegas querida, te hemos estado esperando -Decía Kaito mientras me agarraba y me dejaba en una silla.

-¿Sabían que vendría? –Pregunte curiosa.

-Pues Nop jeje, ¿quieres té con helado? –Rio tontamente Kaito.

-¿Eh?... no gracias –Dije sonriendo, pero a la vez sudaba frío.

-¿Solo helado? –Pregunto feliz.

-Bueno...-

-¿Azúcar para tu helado? –Pregunto la liebre.

-Esto… no gracias –Sonreí nerviosa.

-¡Oh! Termino la hora del té –Decía la liebre mientras miraba un reloj, esta mueve el mantel y todo desaparece.

-¡Oh! Tienes razón es hora del helado! –Concluyo feliz Kaito.

-Jujuju si, hora del helado –Salto feliz la liebre.

-Esto… ¿vieron a una chica vestida de conejita playboy pasar por aquí? –Pregunte nerviosa.

-¡Sí! –Grito emocionado Kaito- cuando la vi me enamore… -Prosiguió mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, y corazones salían de sus ojos, mientras se sonrojaba- Se fue por allá -Apunto el peli azul- Al castillo de la reina de las naranjas –Finalizo en una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias –Sonreí, para luego rápidamente alejarme de este lugar.

Seguí caminando y de repente apareció un castillo con forma de naranja. Entre, y ahí estaba Meiko con una chica que parecía ser Rin. Esta estaba vestida con un traje de reina naranjo, con hermosos listones blancos:

- ¡Meiko! -Grite emocionada- ¡Al fin te encuentro..! –Finalice en un puchero.

-¿La conoces? –Le pregunto Rin a Meiko.

-No –Respondió Meiko.

-De acuerdo, hola extraña ¿en qué podemos ayudarte? –Pregunto servicial la joven reina.

-¿Eh? Esto…Vine porque estaba preocupada de que alguien hubiera obligado a mi amiga a vestirse de conejita playboy –Hable preocupada.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Rin y Meiko al unísono.

-Esto… yo… Nada no importa-Respondí vacilante.

-¡Mira Meiko! se parece a mi amor platónico, solo que esta es mujer

-¿Su amor platónico majestad? –Pregunto curiosa Meiko.

-Sí, el chico que siempre te da los puerros para que puedas pasar por la puerta anoche

-Aah… ese joven –Dijo pensativa Meiko.

-¿Mikuo? –Hablo yo al instante.

-¿Así se llama? -Pregunto con una sonrisa la joven reina.

-Que yo sepa sí… así se llama.

-Así que su alteza, ¿soy su platónico? –Hablo Mikuo pareciendo de la nada con una sonrisa pícara.

-S-Si… -Respondió Rin con dificultad, mientras un gran sonrojo crecía en su pálido rostro.

-Lo siento, pero yo prefiero a la conejita –Hablo Mikuo, mientras agarraba a Meiko de la cintura y la abrazaba.

Rin y yo quedamos en shock, Meiko en cambio estaba sonrojada y a la vez sorprendida.

-…Ma- Mátenlo- - Intento decir Rin, pero fue interrumpida por Mikuo.

-JaJaJaJa Cayo Meiko, cayo –Reía Mikuo, mientras lagrimitas escapaban por sus ojos.

- JaJaJaJa lo sé, lo sé – Reía Meiko con igual risa.

-….- Rin y yo solo mirábamos estupefactas la escena.

-Jeje… te lo explicare; mientras hablaba con Mikuo se le salió de que tú eras su platónica y planeamos todo esto que ocurrió para atraer a esa chica que es idéntica a Mikuo y queríamos ver tu reacción cuando la vieras, si es decías algo similar a lo que dijiste ahora o todo lo contrario –Sonrió Feliz la castaña.

- Tontita celosa…-Hablo Mikuo mientras con un leve sonrojo agarra a Rin por la Cintura y la besa, esta corresponde de inmediato el beso maravillada.

-De acuerdo, yo me voy, el ambiente se puso muy meloso –Finalice mientras veía la escena cursi que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero para mí mala suerte mientras me iba pise una naranja.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! –Grito furiosa Rin- ¡Guardias! ¡Mátenla! ¡Córtenle la cabeza! -Ordeno la chica.

-¡Oh rayos! –Grite, mientras salía corriendo pero mientras corría me tropiezo. Cuando me iban a cortar la cabeza despierto agitada.

-¿Qué te paso Miku? Despertaste muy asustada -Decía Rin.

-jejeje no te preocupes tuve un sueño de locos –Hable avergonzada, mientras recordaba el extraño sueño.

Rin me volvió a preguntar así que mientras el desayuno estaba les conté el sueño a todos, Mikuo y Rin se sonrojaron y a los demás nos causó gracia…

Continuara~

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0w0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**Yahoo como dije en el cap. anterior estuve enferma y desafortunadamente estuve asusente dos viernes u-u así que les debía dos caps. y aqui les traje el cap que les debia :'D! Ahora nos leemos el viernes mis queridos lectores son poquitos pero muy queridos o3o me animan a seguir subiendo el fic ^^por eso quiero darle gracias a a los que leen y tambien a los que se han dado el tiempo de dejarme un comentario muchas gracias, ¡un beso grandote! ¡y nos leemos :'D! **


End file.
